Save Me From Myself
by florencianeme1
Summary: Only he could see past the witch. Only he could see her for who se really was. Only he could love her. [Rated M for future graphic scenes]
1. Chapter 1

JUNE'S POV.

June felt the drops of sweat sliding down her back, arms and neck, tickling her skin. The backpack was starting to be too heavy for her, and she was running out of water. The air was filled with humidity, making it hard for her to breathe. She'd been walking for hours now, and all she had seen was jungle, trees and more jungle. But she wasn't going to give up. This was the culmination of her studies. She had spent years reading ancient books and learning about the temple, although she never actually thought she would ever be able to see it with her own eyes. That is, if she was able to find it before dying of dehydration. Just as she was considering taking a break, something at her feet caught her attention. She bent down to pick up a big rectangular stone from the ground, and examined it. Before deciding it was nothing but a weird-shaped rock, her eyes found what she was looking for: a rune. A complex, ancient rune was carved on the rock. Her tired face widened with a smile. She was getting close. She adjusted her backpack, and set off walking again.

At least half an hour later, the young doctor was standing right in front of what seemed like the ruins of a very old construction. She found it. The place that had been the object of her studies for years was now before her. She couldn't keep the excitement. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself, she stepped inside, armed with her lantern.

Once she was standing in the center of the dark temple, she switched the lantern on, and what she saw made her blood freeze. She was expecting many things, except that. June found herself surrounded by skeletons, skulls and strange figures. She took one step back, shocked by the scene she was looking at. Something cracked beneath her boots, and she pointed the light to the floor, only to find it covered with what looked like human bones. She looked back up, swallowing hard and doing her best to ignore the smell of rotten meat that permeated the air. Stepping inside a little further, something in the back of the room caught her attention. She walked over to what looked like a pedestal, in which rested a small and dusty figurine. She reached out to grab it, but stopped halfway, her hand still extended towards it, as she debated in her mind if it was a good idea. Well, she hadn't come all the way to just look and not touch, right? As her fingers closed around the figurine, June sighed with relief when nothing happened. She curiously examined the mini-statue that she thought might have been some ancient god or something. It was made of wood, and quite well carved. She slid her fingers around it, removing the dust that had accumulated with the centuries it surely had been there. As she touched the neck of the figurine, suddenly the head popped off and rolled away into a dark corner. June stared at the rests of the statue in her hands, horrified of what she had done. Then, the figurine started to burn. She automatically dropped it, and stared at the marks the burning wood had left on her palms. What happened next made her cringe with terror. A strange smoke started to emerge from the inside of the be-headed figurine. June stared at the rising smoke, completely paralyzed with fear. Just when it begun to approach her, she snapped out her shock and immediately started walking backwards until she felt her backpack hit a wall. The last thing she could remember was a deep, female voice calling out her name as the smoke surrounded her. And then it all went black.

RICK'S POV

Rick waited patiently in the conference room, drumming his fingers on the large table. He was exercising with his team back at the base, when one of the soldiers came running to him, and told him that Director Waller wanted to see him immediately. That couldn't be anything good. Rick had never met Amanda Waller in person, but he had heard many stories about her, none of them were nice. Stories about extortion, blackmail and betrayal. But he couldn't bring himself to believe them. For what he knew, she was a high ranking officer whose job was to protect the citizens of the United States. Same as his. Although that didn't explain what could she possibly want from him.

He jumped off his seat when the door in front of him opened, and Amanda Waller stepped in the conference room.

"Good morning, Colonel". She greeted him coldly. He simply nodded, as the black woman sat in front of him and motioned for him to do the same. He did so, not taking his eyes off the intimidating lady. She settled a brown paper envelope with a stamp in the middle that read: CONFIDENTIAL, before looking up at Rick.

"My name is-

"I know who you are". The soldier interrupted, looking at her warily. She didn't even flinch, clearly not taken aback by Rick's rude tone. "What do you want from me?" The woman crossed her arms and looked straight into his eyes, and Rick felt like he was being examined with x-rays.

"I've got a mission for you". She said. Rick raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not one of your puppets Waller." He snapped, and she smirked.

"Exactly. That is why I chose you above everyone else. I've seen your record, Rick Flag Jr." Rick felt his blood grow cold. "Expert military strategist, highly trained in armed an unarmed combat… This- she lifted de brown envelope- is no easy task. I don't know for certain what we are facing, and that's why I need the most qualified and fearless men I can find. And no one suits that category better than you, Colonel". Rick was now confused.

"What are you talking about exactly?" Waller threw the envelope in front of the soldier.

"See it for yourself". He hesitated for a moment before picking it up. Inside he found a file that belonged to a girl named June Moone. Rick read carefully the information about her: twenty five years old, archeologist, born in New York… He looked back up at Waller, not understanding what the girl had to do with anything. Was she a criminal or something? The file didn't show any criminal records.

"Who is she?" Waller smiled.

"Does the word "meta-human" ring any bells to you?" Rick's eyes opened widely. He went back to the file in his hands, and stared at the picture of Dr. Moone.

"So, she's some kind of a female version of Superman?" Waller chuckled.

"Oh no. We were lucky that Superman decided to use his abilities to protect the Earth." She stood up from her seat, and started walking around the room, the colonel's eyes following her every move. "Have you ever thought Colonel, what would've happened if he had decided otherwise? Humanity probably wouldn't live to tell the tale. And what assures us that there aren't meta-humans as powerful and dangerous as Superman himself out there, only with different intentions?" Rick was quiet for a moment. He had never stopped to think about that.

"So you're saying that she's a threat?"

"I can't be sure. But I'm not about to wait and find out". Rick sighed and placed the file back on the table. He still couldn't understand why Waller needed him. Yes, he was a highly trained soldier and he had been in many wars before, but he knew nothing about meta-humans, besides the obvious, that they were a threat to society.

"Do you know what type of… um, powers she has?"

"I have a few ideas. I'll give you all the information you need before you leave." She was now standing in front of Rick, her hands resting on the table. "Can I count on you Colonel?"

As he drove to the location that Waller had given him, Rick was having an internal fight with himself. Why had he accepted? It's not like he took orders from Waller. And he certainly wasn't interested in meta-humans. He could've been home by now, resting in his bed instead of driving across the state to find a doctor possessed by a witch. He didn't know why, but something about it all had piqued his curiosity, and before he realized he was shaking her hand and accepting the mission. It was also true, that if the girl posed a threat to the world, it was his duty to do anything at his reach to put her down.

"It's right there." Lieutenant GQ Edwards announced, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. Rick pulled over in front of a house that seemed more like a jungle. He gripped his rifle and adjusted his cap, before motioning to GQ and the rest of the team that was in the back of the truck to move on. They all jumped off and walked slowly towards the dirty house aiming their weapons, Rick ahead of them. When they he reached the door, he made a signal and everyone stopped. He banged hard on the door with his fist.

"This is A.R.G.U.S, open up!" they waited for a few moments, and when no one replied, Rick stepped back and nodded to GQ, who moved forward and kicked the door open. They all walked inside and started searching the house. The whole house was infested with vegetation, and the walls were covered with some kind of pitch black dust. It was a really creepy scenario. When they finished searching and found nothing, Rick stopped at the base of the stairs, and motioned to GQ and a few of his men to follow him. He stopped in front of the first room; the door was half-closed. He aimed his rifle before pushing it open with his foot and rushing inside, followed by his men.

What he found there made him freeze. It was a bathroom, or it used to be. Now it was covered with plants, the walls there were painted with weird runes and ancient symbols. And in the bathtub, submerged in a strange dark liquid, was June Moone, also known as Enchantress. Rick slowly lowered the rifle when he saw her. He was expecting a crazy witch killing and casting spells on people. Instead he found a terrified young girl. Dr. Moone looked up at Rick, her green blue eyes locked with his. He could see the terror and pain in them. She was shaking, and he knew that it wasn't from cold. It was clear that something terrible had happened to her.

"Help me." She begged, with a trembling voice. Rick put down his gun, and signaled for his men to do the same. They reluctantly did, clearly thinking that she was setting a trap.

"Flag…" GQ warned, but he ignored him, as he started to walk slowly towards the girl. When he reached the bathtub, she reacted immediately, abruptly curling herself into a ball, terrified. Rick held up his hands and spoke in a soft and soothing tone.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you Dr. Moone." When she heard her name, her head slightly raised. "Please, let me help you. I promise no one will harm you again." He practically whispered, holding out a hand to her. She hesitated for a moment, before slowly lifting her arm and sliding her fingers between Rick's. He gave her a soft reassuring smile before moving closer to her. He took off his jacket and quickly wrapped it around the young girl, before lifting her in his arms. She was so little and thin, she weighted nothing. He stood still in his place, when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. He let out a loud sigh before turning to his team. They were all looking at the girl in his arms, shocked. He ignored their expressions and looked at GQ. "Call Waller. Tell her we found her." GQ quickly pulled himself together and took out his phone.

"Edwards. Yeah, we found Enchantress".


	2. Chapter 2

**_JUNE_**

June was sitting on the edge of the bed in the hotel room, brushing her hair. The place was weird. No windows, door locked… it felt more like a prison to her.

She was trying so hard to remember what had happened in the temple. But it was all a blur. The last thing she remembered was that profound voice, calling her name desperately. She tried to figure out where it had come from. There was no one but her in the temple. But June had this strange feeling that the voice had come from nowhere, it was _everywhere._ Like it had come from inside her… like it was _her_ who was talking. And then she passed out. She woke up in a village, outside the jungle. She had absolutely no idea how the hell she got there. After that, she got on a plane as fast as she could and flew back to DC.

As soon as she stepped a foot on her house, she felt a presence. There was no one inside, but she knew she wasn't alone. And then, against her own will, her lips whispered a word with a different voice. A word she will never forget. _Enchantress._

Suddenly, she had the strange feeling that her soul was being separated from her body. She could see everything and feel everything her body was doing, but she wasn't capable of moving at will. It was like someone else was controlling her body with invisible strings. She tried screaming, but nothing came out of her mouth. Chills went down June's body when she remembered what it had felt… so useless, powerless, insignificant… she was standing in a limbo, between life and death. Even now she felt a presence… but oddly, she didn't feel it in the room… she felt it inside her. Like if there was an intruder in her head.

When she regained control of her body, she found herself submerged in her bathtub, in a dense, dark liquid. In the depths of the consciousness she had before, she vaguely remembered watching a black dust emerge from her hands, causing vegetation to grow out of nowhere, runes and symbols appearing in the walls.

And then the soldier broke in. The tall, stiff soldier who had helped her from the bathtub and carried her out of the house in his arms. She kept replaying the moment in her mind. Before he came in, she was terrified. She was afraid that if she moved, she would lose control of herself again, so she remained still in the water (or whatever it was). But when he told her that everything was alright and lifted her out of the tub, for some reason, she felt _safe._ He held her in his arms the whole time. Even when one of his men offered himself to carry her so he could rest, he refused. She eventually fell asleep, she was exhausted. She woke up a few hours ago, locked up in the hotel room, and again having no idea how she got there.

 _I promise no one will harm you again._ He had promised her. And she wanted to believe him so bad. But no one could protect her from this. No one could protect her from _herself._ All she wanted to do was understand. She needed to know what was going on with her. Why did the soldier call her _Enchantress_? Who the hell was Enchantress anyway? Maybe she was going crazy. There was no rational explanation for what was happening to her.

But deep down her mind, June knew what was going on; she just didn't want to say it out loud. Losing control of her body; feeling a presence inside of her; the soldier calling her the name she had whispered before… it could only mean one thing…

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Y-Yes?" she blurted. She heard a key twist in the lock, before the door opened. And in came the soldier. June put down the brush and stared at him. He scanned the room for a few moments, clearly making sure everything was in its place and nothing was broken or on fire. Then he turned back at her, his eyes locking with hers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Better." She whispered, barely audible. It was a lie; she had never felt worse in her life. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, uncomfortable.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No." she answered coldly. It wasn't her intention to be mean towards the man. After all he had treated her sweetly and not like the monster she was beginning to think she was. But she had practically been held prisoner in the room all day with no answers, she wasn't in the mood to be nice. He nodded, not offended by her tone. He walked over the kitchen table, and placed a phone and a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"I have to go. Call if you need anything." And he turned to leave.

"I need answers." The words slipped from her lips before she could stop them. He turned around to face her.

"What do you want to know?" Where to begin! She had so many questions. He was the one who went looking for her. He had to have an idea of what was going on with her.

"How did you find me?" She asked firmly. He stared at her for a few seconds before responding.

"I didn't. I only carried out the mission."

"And who gave you the mission to find me?"

"A senior officer from the US Government." June chuckled sarcastically. Now she was starting to understand the house arrest.

"You mean Amanda Waller." The man lifted his eyebrows, surprised that she knew who Waller was. That was understandable. Not much people had the pleasure.

"How do you know her?" he didn't look pleased, for some reason. June simply shrugged.

"She helped me with my PhD." He remained silent for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Fine. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Yeah. How long am I going to be trapped in this place?" he sighed.

"I don't know Dr. Moone-

"June." She interrupted.

"June. - He corrected- you will be here until the government comes to a decision on how to treat your um… case.

"So you're not going to arrest me and take me to Belle Reve or something like that?" he shook his head.

"Not that I know." She sighed in relief and stared at her hands.

"I really should go." He stated, and she looked back up as he walked to the door. "Please, be patient. And call me if you need anything." She nodded.

"Thank you, um…"

"Flag. Rick Flag." He informed. She offered him the nicest smile she could muster.

"Thank you, _Rick."_ He looked at her when she pronounced his name, stunned, before nodding and quickly making his way out.

 ** _RICK_**

As soon as he was out of the building and settled in his car, Rick shook his head clear. He had only spoken a few words with her and now his mind was a mess. The way her pink lips whispered his name… was almost angelical. The young doctor kept surprising him. Instead of finding the shaking, terrified girl that was curled in his arms the day before, he found a mouthy woman demanding answers. He didn't blame her though. He wouldn't like to be locked up in a room for a whole day with no idea of how you got there either.

His mind kept drifting off to when she said his name. He couldn't deny that she was gorgeous. Long and wavy blonde hair, green-blue eyes, pale white skin… it was impossible for him to think of her as a danger to the world. But then again, what the hell did he know about witches, spirits and sorcery? He was a soldier, not an investigator. That was Waller's job. And speaking of… Why the hell hadn't she told him that she knew the girl? She promised to give him all the information she had, but she had forgotten to mention the detail that she actually knew the girl that supposedly was a threat to humanity. Rick was starting to dislike Amanda Waller with every second.

He had completed the mission; he found the girl, made sure she didn't hurt anyone and delivered her to Waller. His job was done. But if he was risking the lives of his men and his own to find a powerful meta-human, it would've been nice for her to be honest.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was GQ.

"Flag."

"Hey captain. Everything in order with the witch girl?" he joked.

"Her name is June." He snarled. "And yes, everything is fine."

"Anyway, Waller just called. She wants to see you." Rick groaned. When was he going to be rid of that woman?

"I'm on my way, thanks lieutenant."

"No problem, see you at the base cap." Rick started the car and sped off to meet with the insufferable lady.

Rick knocked on the door of Waller's office.

"Come in." She said from inside, so he opened the door and stepped in. She barely looked up from the pile of papers that surrounded her.

"Colonel Flag." She greeted with a blank expression. She pointed the chair in front of her desk. "Please take a seat." Despite that all he wanted to was to leave that room, he took a deep breath and sat down. He waited patiently for her to offer him her attention.

"How did things go with Dr. Moone?" she asked after a while, still not looking up.

"Good, I guess…" she finally looked at him.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, the room was in perfect state… and she was, um… very calm."

"So you're saying that she didn't turn into Enchantress."

"No." Waller looked back down at her papers. Rick jumped at the chance to interrogate her.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?"

Waller didn't answer immediately. She wrote a few things down before looking back at the colonel.

"Why should I have told you?" she asked casually. Rick raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you joking? You sent me and my men to find a meta-human powerful enough to destroy the planet-

"According to your report, she was particularly cooperative."

"What if she wasn't?" Again, she didn't answer immediately.

"I owe you no explanations." She simply said. Rick felt his blood boil with anger. He stood up, and spoke in a low, harsh tone.

"I don't know what you're up to, and I honestly don't care. But I'm not one of your pets, and I won't play your game. You have what you wanted, I'm done." He started walking towards the door, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a sarcastic chuckle. He turned to face her, hate spilling from his eyes.

"If you cross that door, you will be more than done." She declared, keeping a calm expression.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She smiled. She had a very creepy smile. It gave the soldier chills.

She stood up and placed her phone on the desk.

"One call. That's all that it takes, and you will no longer be Colonel Flag. Just Flag." Rick was trembling with rage. He couldn't believe how manipulative Amanda Waller could be. He chuckled in disbelief.

"They warned me about you. Dumbass didn't want to believe the stories." She walked around the desk and approached him.

"Nobody does." She whispered.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"The mission isn't over." She stated, walking over to her desk. "Someone has to watch over Dr. Moone. She's dangerous to herself and to everyone around her. She needs someone to trust, someone who she believes is on her side."

"Are we not?" he whispered. Waller ignored him. "How do you know she trusts me?"

"Because you will make sure of that. I want you to forget about the rest of the world. She's your priority now. You will follow her every move the 24 hours of the day. You will protect her and make sure she doesn't harm anyone, mostly herself."

"What do you want from her exactly? What are you going to do with her?" He couldn't help asking. She smirked.

"I thought you said you didn't care about what I was up to." Rick had to bite his tongue. "Go on Flag." She said, sitting back behind her desk. "You have the rest of the day." He quickly turned on his heels and headed to the door, desperate to put a good distance between him and Waller. Just as his hand was on the door handle, she heard her behind him.

"Oh, and Colonel? Make sure you do a good job, if you want to keep that title". Rick stepped out of the room and slammed it behind him. If he didn't like Amanda Waller before, now he hated her.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Flag. Rick Flag."_

" _Thank you, Rick."_

TWO WEEKS LATER.

 _ **RICK**_

Rick lifted himself from the floor, ignoring the wave of pain that went through his body as soon as he moved. He tapped his chest. If he hadn't been wearing his bulletproof vest, he probably would've been dead. He looked around him. The hospital room had been completely destroyed. The gurney was flipped over; the machines and light bulbs had exploded; bloody medical instruments scattered around the floor. Rick turned to his left, and approached the body that was closer to him. It belonged to one of the doctors that were in the room at the moment of the explosion. He placed a finger on the side of his neck, looking for the heartbeat that wasn't there. He was dead. He glanced at the other five bodies. None of them were moving. Before he concluded that they were dead too, a loud gasp directed his attention to one of them. Rick walked as fast as his aching back allowed him to, and kneeled next to the agonizing man, grabbing his hand. His abdomen was stained with blood, a pair of bloody scissors lying next to him.

"Hang in there doc. Help will get here soon." The man's pleading eyes stared into Rick's as he gripped his hand tightly, slightly nodding.

Rick looked back up and scanned the room. It was so dark he could barely see a thing. He narrowed his eyes, and carefully searched around him. Until he heard a sob coming from his right. He instantly knew it was her. But he had to make sure it _was_ herand no the witch. He inspected his pockets until his fingers closed around his lighter. He lit it, and held it in front of him to lighten the room as he slowly reached the corner were June Moone was curled in a ball, crying inconsolably. Rick immediately fell to his knees, the flame of the lighter illuminating the girl's face. Her back was against the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, clutching them to her chest. Her eyes were fixated on the six bodies, completely oblivious to Rick.

"Dr. Moone?" He cautiously tried to gain her attention. She didn't answer. Didn't even look at him. She was in some sort of a trance. "June?" he tried again. No reply. Rick softly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Talk to me." Her green-blue eyes filled with tears again as she spoke in a raspy, shaky voice.

"They're dead. I killed them." She whispered so low he had to lean closer to hear her. He quickly dropped the lighter and cupped her face with his hands, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"June, it wasn't you. It was _her._ She's the killer, not you. There was nothing you could do." He pulled her into his arms, and she cried against his chest.

Rick was so stunned, he could barely think straight. It had all happened so fast, he actually didn't have any time to find out exactly _what_ had happened. Waller wanted June to be examined, so she asked a group of specialized doctors to run some tests on her. Everything was going so good…

 _Flashback_

 _Rick adjusted the bulletproof vest of his military uniform. He had his back against the door of the room, as he watched six doctors hover over an overwhelmed Dr. Moone like she was more of a circus freak than a patient, asking her questions, making theories about how the witch adapted herself to June's mind and body… medical stuff that didn't concern him. They sat her down on a gurney and started running the basic tests: checking her blood pressure, testing her reflexes…she was doing well; answering every question and doing everything she was told… until one of the doctors approached her with a needle in his hand. Rick saw her expression of discomfort, turn into an expression of pure panic. The doctor, oblivious to his patient's terror, grabbed her arm and prepared to insert the needle. June immediately jerked her arm away. The man looked at her, confused._

" _I'm sorry… I just… don't like needles." He gave her a false smile._

" _Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be over soon." He reached again for her arm, but she resisted. He gave her an annoyed look._

" _Please… I really prefer not to." She insisted._

 _Rick watched June struggle against the doctor, who was gripping her arm tightly and wouldn't let go. He immediately pushed himself away from the door and approached the gurney where the doctors surrounded June._

" _I'm sorry Dr. Moone, this has to be done. I need a blood sample for-_

" _I don't think that's a good idea doc." Rick stated, crossing his arms. All six of them turned to look at him. The man flinched but didn't let go of June's arm._

" _Coronel, your job is to shoot rifles only. Do not tell me how to do my job." He snapped, and turned back to June, who was looking between Rick and the doctor. "Now, please stay still Dr. Moone."_

 _June didn't move an inch. It was weird actually. Rick stared at her. Her expression was completely blank. The doctor smiled, and quickly moved on to take the sample. But something was off, and Rick realized he was right when the light bulbs started to flicker. He was about to shout the doctor to stop, but it was too late. He was already pinching June's skin with the needle. A nanosecond later, and invisible force had pushed the doctor away, sending him crashing against the hospital machinery._

" _Move away from her!" Rick yelled to the rest of them, but again, it was too late. Scalpels, scissors and needles levitated from their places and darted to the remaining doctors. Rick closed his eyes when five bodies fell to the ground. He forced himself to ignore them and concentrate on June._

 _Every single object in the room was shaking, as if there was an earthquake. He ran over to June and grabbed her face in his hands._

" _June? June!" he screamed, but she didn't look at him. That's when he realized that June wasn't there anymore. His worst fear was confirmed when she suddenly transformed. Her hair turned pitch black; she was covered in chains; and her eyes no longer were green-blue, they were glowing gold. The witch opened her mouth and whispered a single word._

" _Enchantress." And Rick slammed against the wall behind him._

 _Flashback._

 _ **JUNE**_

June felt the ache in her heart. She had never felt so powerless in her life. She watched everything. She felt everything. She screamed, or at least she thought she did. But there was nothing she could do to stop her from killing those six doctors.

Somehow, the witch thought that the dumbass doctor with the needle wanted to hurt her, so she defended herself. It was her fault. If she hadn't panicked over a damn needle, she wouldn't have alerted the crazy spirit inside her, and none of these innocent people would be dead. Even in the darkness of the room, June could perfectly make out the six bodies lying dead on the floor. She crawled over to a corner and lifted her legs against her chest, as the sobs took over her.

And the soldier… _Rick._ She could see him, yelling her name, trying to reach her, but she was too far away. She watched as the witch threw him back against the wall. She wanted to call his name, but she couldn't find her voice. She wanted to stand up and make sure he was alright, but her limbs felt numb and she was incapable of moving.

She lifted her head slightly, biting her lip to calm her sobs, when she heard someone moving at the other side of the room. Relief washed over her when she heard his voice a few minutes later. He was talking to someone. She assumed one of the doctors had survived. _Thank god,_ she thought.

Then he approached her. He told her it hadn't been her, that it wasn't her fault. But she didn't believe him. It _was_ her fault. As soon as his arms embraced her, she burst into tears again. They remained like that for a few minutes, until someone broke into the room, bathing them with light.

 _The police_ , June moaned. That was it. There was no way she could walk out of five dead people. She was going to jail. Or worse… sooner or later they were going to find out about her… condition, and they would send her to Arkham or Belle Reve, and she would be behind bars for the rest of her life. Although she was starting to believe that was probably the best solution.

Five policemen rushed inside. Four of them quickly examined the bodies, while one of them approached them. He stared between the dead doctors, and June and Rick in the corner, deducing what had happened.

"You two are coming with me." He declared. He took out a pair of handcuffs, and walked over them, but she stopped in his tracks when a voice coming from the entrance contradicted him.

"No they're not."

Rick stretched his neck to look past the man, and muttered a single word.

"Waller." June froze. In the two weeks that had passed since Flag brought her in, she hadn't seen the woman a single time. She only limited herself to communicate her orders to Rick and he would make sure they were fulfilled.

The policemen turned around with his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me ma'am, but these two have been found in a crime scene. If they're not guilty, then they're witnesses. I'm taking them to the police station-

Amanda Waller stood in front of him and shoved her badge in his face.

"This is beyond you officer. Coronel Flag and Dr. Moone are coming with me. I will deal with all this. Just stay out of my way." Not waiting for his response, Waller nodded towards Flag, and June felt his arms pulling her to her feet, as he dragged her out of the scene.

When they entered the hotel room that June now called home, she moved to the bed and sat on the edge, her eyes glued to the floor. The image of the dead doctors was plastered on her mind. She was still so stunned about the enormity of what had happened.

The two weeks had gone well. She hadn't transformed a single time. With all those tests Waller was running on her and all the investigation Rick told her she was doing, June was beginning to have hope. She genuinely thought that they're might have been a way to get rid of the crazy witch. But now all hope was gone. She didn't know how to go one from this. She had gone from turning her house into a jungle to killing six people.

She felt the bed sink next to her.

"June…" Rick muttered softly. But she didn't turn to look at him. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She had almost killed him. If he hadn't been wearing his military uniform, he would have killed the only person who had showed her a bit of kindness.

"I should have let them take me." She whispered.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked.

"I belong behind bars. I'm dangerous. I'm deadly. I shouldn't be around people."

"June, don't say that…" he tried to reason with her.

"It's the truth." She snapped, finally turning to look at him. "I killed six people tonight Rick. I almost killed _you._ " He shook his head.

"No you didn't. It was that crazy witch inside you who did. She's the killer, the murderer. You're not June. You're everything she's not. Bad people belong behind bars. You are everything but bad. And I'll be damned if I allowed any of them put you in a cage." June stared at him, stunned.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Why what?" He looked at the front.

"Why are you always protecting me?"

"Because it's my job. And I'm gonna do it right." He sighed, before looking back at her. "And even if it wasn't, I'd still do it. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. Always." June smiled, and without thinking, she rested her head on his shoulder. A few seconds later, he rested his own against her head. She instantly felt _safe._

 **A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews, it really keeps me motivated! I hope you're enjoying this, I certainly am


	4. Chapter 4

_**Waller**_

Amanda stared at the forensic pictures in front of her. She knew they wouldn't be capable of containing the witch for too long before she would want to stretch her legs, but she wasn't expecting her to appear so soon, let alone kill five people because her vessel is scared of needles. She didn't have a guilty conscience, she never did. These five doctors were collateral damage. She did feel sorry for them; they were innocent people at the wrong place and time, but if that is what it took to finally get the witch to show her face, then so be it.

She was starting to wonder if June Moone had been the right choice. When she met the young and mousy doctor, she instantly thought: _she's the one._ She had found her in the perfect time. Dr. Moone had fit like a glove for her purposes. Amanda sometimes thought it had been a work of fate; she was lost and trying to find a way out and still get what she desired… and this girl appeared, as a solution to all her problems and a way to get what she wanted. As she always did.

 _Flashback_

 _She was tapping her feet on the floor and drumming her fingers on the wooden table impatiently, waiting for Dr. Rumsfeld to arrive from his class._

 _She had been waiting this interview for a very long time. She had insisted the doctor to give her a meeting for months now, but the man always claimed to be too busy. But she had a purpose, and she was going to fulfill it, at any cost. She could have gone to another archeologist, but she knew that no one knew about this as he did. She wanted him, because he had the answers she needed._

 _She rested the stack of files on the desk and shifted on her seat as she examined her surroundings. Papers, files, pictures and archaeological objects crammed Dr. Cedric Rumsfeld's office. The desk was covered with different types of precious stones, a microscope and a lamp. In the walls there were pinned several pictures of archaeological discoveries, diploma's and notes. The room was reflected with the doctor's thirty years of trajectory. She stood up and paced around the room, taking everything in. The newspaper articles in the walls came from all over the world. Mainly Latin American. The doctor seemed to be particularly interested in the Inca, Mayan and Aztec empires. She moved to a section of the wall, and carefully looked at a drawing that hanged there in a framework. It looked very old, the edges were worn and time seemed to have discolored it. Behind the glass, the sheet material looked thick and yellowish. It wasn't ordinary paper; it was something similar to parchment. She reached out and pulled it out of the wall to take a closer look at it. It showed a temple, placed in the middle of a jungle. It took the woman a few moments to realize what she was looking at. Of course. She didn't recognize it right away because the drawing probably had been made centuries ago. It was a portrait of a rising empire when it was at is full glory. So different from the one she knew, that was now reduced to rubbles and ruins. She turned the wooden frame to see the back of it, and smiled when she found what she was looking for. There was a sticky note attached to it with a few words written on it with neat and stylized calligraphy. They read:_ _ **Tenochtitlan, Mexico. 1400.**_

 _Her hunger for more information grew by the second._

 _It intrigued her. She wanted to know how an empire that had lasted thousands of years had disappeared from one moment to another. She knew what lived inside the remaining of the temple that very moment. Better said,_ _ **who**_ _lived inside the temple. She wasn't sure how much of it was true and how much was fantasy, but one thing was clear, undoubtedly there was something or someone out of this world in there. Gods? Demons? Angels? Who knew. Whatever it was, it had been worshipped by mankind for years. And whatever it was, it was waiting to be set free._

 _The door opened and in came Rumsfeld. She merely turned to look at him, folding her arms. The fifty year old man was carrying a large stack of papers, and seemed to be having a hard time holding them all without dropping a single sheet. He glanced at the woman, fighting to keep a hold of his stuff, and caught her expression, that clearly said she wasn't happy with being kept waiting. He quickly stepped inside the office over to his desk and placed the heavy load on it, before turning to her, huffing and puffing._

" _Director Waller… um, thank you for coming… uh, sorry for being late…" he babbled. Amanda Waller simply nodded, accepting his apology. "Please have a seat." The doc indicated, as he sat behind the desk._

 _Once she was ensconced in her seat and Rumsfeld's stack of papers wasn't blocking her view of him, Waller didn't waste any time._

" _I believe you know of why I'm here." She stated. The man shifted in his seat, suddenly nervous. The women clearly intimidated him. Maybe it was because she had practically forced him to this meeting, even though he did everything that was possible to avoid it. Waller smiled at his discomfort. She somehow enjoyed people being scared of her. It was easier to control them that way. She lifted her arm and placed the frame with the ancient drawing in front of him. He adjusted his glasses and stared at the drawing._

" _Does this help to refresh your memory?" He flinched, but nodded slightly._

" _I told you, I can't help you… I've already given you all the information I had… there's nothing else I can do."_

" _That's where you're wrong doctor." Waller opened the file she had brought with her, and placed a few papers in front of the stunned doctor. "Are you aware, Dr. Rumsfeld, of what has inhabited that cave since its creation? Of what inhabits it in this precise moment?" The man looked at the files and read carefully, before lifting his eyes back at her, speechless._

" _Those are myths. It's nothing but an ancient temple build centuries ago by the Aztecs. There are no ancient spirits living in there Waller, that's crazy!" Rumsfeld blurted. Amanda smiled and leaned closer, speaking in a low tone._

" _You haven't seen crazy, doctor." The man felt chills. That woman was creepy. He sighed and rubbed his forehead._

" _Okay, assuming that it's true and there is a powerful force inhabiting the cave… What do you want me for? I'm an archaeologist, not a paranormal activities investigator."_

" _Old images, drawings and theoretical information in books are not enough. I need someone to pay a visit to the temple to gather information."_

 _Dr. Rumsfeld looked at her like she had grown another head._

" _You're not thinking that someone should be me right?" Waller didn't say anything, but that was enough answer. The man shook his head in disbelief. "I'm a fifty years old Waller, I'm not qualified for these type of activities anymore." He stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. You're going to have to find someone else." Waller didn't move an inch; she simply looked up at him._

" _If you are not willing to take the mission, than you are most capable of recommending one of all of your outstanding students." Rumsfeld shook his head._

" _I don't think so. None of them are ready for something like this, and I will not risk the lives of any of my students to satisfy your political whims." Waller stood from her seat now, facing the man. Any little drop of politeness was long gone. The doctor flinched, thinking he might have gone a little bit too far._

" _I see you care for the wellbeing of your students" She stated, calmly. "Do you like teaching, doc?" She asked. The man froze when he realized where the woman was going. He didn't answer, but there was no need for words. Waller knew she had won. "That's what I thought. Now, are you going to help me or not?" Rumsfeld debated in his head what to do. He didn't want to risk any of his students, but he couldn't bear to think that he wouldn't be able to teach again. After his health hadn't allowed him to continue to do what he loved, he had found refugee in forming young adults into future archaeologists. He couldn't imagine himself doing anything else. So he nodded to Waller. She smiled widely. "Good man. One more thing. It would be better if we kept all this- she motioned to the pictures and files that talked about ancient spirits- our own secret" The doctor sighed and nodded once again, before picking up the phone on his desk and pressing the intercom._

" _Susan, its Dr. Rumsfeld. Can you tell June to come to my office please?"_

 **A/N:** Hello! Sorry it took so long for an update, I've really hadn't had the time to write. This was a short chapter, and I apologize for June and Rick's absence, I'm just trying to set things up for the future. I also love (and hate) Amanda, and it's interesting to see things from her perspective and get to understand a bit how her mind works.

I promise I'll try to update a bit faster. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the creative ideas, you're amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

_**JUNE**_

June was scared. More than scared, she was terrified. But not for herself, she was already getting used to the constant anguish that consumed her mind every single day. Besides, she knew that the possibilities of being physically harmed were very little; no, she was deeply concerned for the lives that would be surrounding her the moment her own consciousness slipped into the darkest corner of her mind, allowing the _Enchantress_ to take its place. June felt a cold shiver run down her body just by thinking her name.

If June thought Waller was crazy, now she was sure the woman had a dead wish. She had seen with her own eyes what the witch was capable of doing, and yet nothing seemed to take her by surprise. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of the six lifeless bodies at her feet burned fresh in June's mind. But apparently not even six dead doctors were enough to stop Amanda Waller's ambition.

Despite it had been a week since the accident, it was still so hard for the young doctor to believe she had done that.

 _Or she hadn't?_

Uhg, everything was so damn confusing. It hadn't been her, but at the same time it had. She kept replaying Rick's words in her mind: " _It wasn't you. It's not your fault. There's nothing you could do."_ She was fighting with herself, trying so hard to believe those words, but every time she mentally repeated them like a pray, they sounded more unreal. They sounded like a lie. She felt dirty, disgusted with herself of what she had done.

 _Killer._

June's blood grew cold.

 _You are a killer June Moone._

She started panting and looking around the room, looking for the source of the deep, female voice. It came from nowhere, and yet it came from everywhere.

 _You did it. You killed them. They died because of you._

"No!" She shouted as she fell to her knees, burying her hands in her hair. Every word felt like claws digging her brain. But she knew the voice. It was impossible not to recognize it. It haunted her in her dreams ever since she heard it in that cave.

It was _her._ The witch. She was talking to her from inside her head.

 _You allowed me to do it. You could have stopped it._

"No…" June moaned, curling herself into a tiny ball in the floor. She felt the spirit creeping inside her mind, destroying everything at its path.

 _Killer._

"Get out of my head!" She screamed, pressing her hands over her ears, in a vague attempt to stop the whispers.

 _Killer. Killer. Killer._

"Please, stop… leave me alone…" Sobs starting taken over her.

 _Killer. You could have stopped it. Killer._

Slowly, the Enchantress's tentacles rooted inside her mind, her soul, her heart.

It was true. She was right. She was a killer. She allowed everything. If she had accepted the tests and treatment like she had promised, the doctors would be alive. They were innocent. They had families waiting for them at home. Wives, husbands, children… Children that would never get to see her parents again, all because she had gone into the wrong cave and broke something she shouldn't have.

 _You don't deserve lo live._

There was no point in denying it. Her single breathing caused trouble. The fact of her living was a threat to the world.

 _Give in to me June. Give me full control. Only that way you will redeem for your sins._

Maybe it was the only way. The only way to pay for her crimes. For all the pain and destruction she had caused. She didn't deserve to walk this world again.

June didn't have the mental strength to fight her anymore… so she stopped resisting. Everything around her started to fade. Her vision became blurry, her limbs felt numb and she could barely move them… it was like her mind was being disconnected from her body. She felt mentally exhausted, as if there was a war breaking out inside her brain. She was barely conscious of a voice… a male voice, calling out her name. It seemed slightly familiar, but yet she couldn't recognize it. She slowly started to give in…

 _This is your destiny June. You were born with this purpose. To serve as my human body for eternity._

June was barely listening to her anymore. She just wished she would just get it over with. She was tired. She wanted to rest. To feel normal again. To be able to own her own body, her own life.

June could feel the witch's emotions in that moment as if they were her own

Excitement. Anxiety.

 _She was so close; so close of having what she wanted. A body of her own._

She felt something lift her into a sitting position on the floor. A pair of big, calloused hands gripped either side of her face. June opened her eyes and stared blankly at the face in front of her. It was a man, and he was yelling something. June didn't know who he was, and the language he spoke was completely foreign to her. She squinted, trying to make out who the stranger was.

Frustration.

Every drop of ecstasy was gone, replaced by a wave of hatred towards the man that June couldn't explain. _No, no, no… just when the girl was about to give in to me the soldier breaks in…_ Soldier. June heard the word clearly in her mind, but it wasn't her who thought it… Soldier, soldier… Rick. It was Rick who was kneeled in front of her, trying to bring her back. She could make out his face clearly now.

Every thought of surrender vanished, when she recognized Rick's face. But as soon as she tried to reach out to him, she felt a pang in her head. June shut her eyes closed and screamed in pain, gripping her head with her hands.

Rage. Anger.

 _You are a pathetic excuse of a living being. Give in to me now!_

June felt Enchantress's screams inside her head. Filled with rage and madness, trying to gain June's will back. Her head ached. And she felt like the internal battle with the ancient spirit inside her had drained every single drop of energy she had. She couldn't stand it anymore. Maybe this was her destiny after all…

"June! Please, don't give up. Fight her!" Rick's screams broke into the fog her brain was. He was there. With her. Like he had promised.

Suddenly, an image popped into June's mind, out of the nowhere. It showed a man on the ground, covered in blood, dead. June couldn't make out who he was, though his tall frame and military uniform seemed quite familiar. She focused hard on the man's face… Rick. The witch was picturing a way to kill Rick.

June couldn't let that happen. She would kill herself before letting the Enchantress harm Rick. If she gave in… if she allowed the Enchantress to take control, June would be able to finally get over all the suffering… but she would also be giving the witch free path to kill Rick.

No way. So she fought. She put every single ounce of strength left in her body, and battled the Enchantress claws.

Despair.

June felt the witch's anguish and misery as she refused to let her take over her body.

 _June, please…_

"I'm not your puppet…" She didn't realize she had said those words out loud.

 _NO!_

June screamed as she put a last mental effort to shut her down. And then it all went quiet.

She took in a deep breath and removed her hands from her head. She didn't feel anything. No crushing pain; no voices in her head; not excitement, anxiety, frustration, rage, anger or despair. The witch was still there, June could feel her. But she was quiet, almost as she had gone to sleep.

She lifted her eyes to look at Rick, still kneeled in front of her. His face was a mixture of emotions: terror, concern, confusion…

"I did it." June whispered. "I fought her. I didn't let her take me." Rick stared at her for a moment, his chocolate brown eyes flickered with understanding. His lips cracked into a little smile.

"Of course you did". June couldn't help but smile back, before throwing her arms around Rick's neck. He lifted them both from the floor, and crushed her into a tight hug. She felt so tiny in his arms… but in a good way.

With her head resting on his shoulder, she took a look around the hotel room. It was a complete mess. The light bulbs had exploded, but it was mid day so it wasn't dark; the mattress had been removed from the bed and was now resting against the wall; the wallpaper had been ripped… June groaned at seeing all the destruction her little argument with the Enchantress had caused.

She felt Rick softly rub her back.

"You're strong doc. A lot more than you imagine."

"I know." June sighed. She just hoped to be strong enough for what Amanda Waller had planned for her and the Enchantress.

 **A/N:** Hey! I'm so, so sorry for taking so long (again) but school is taking a lot of time. I know this was a short chapter, but it's kind of an introduction to Chapter 6. I also wanted to explore the relationship between June and Enchantress a little bit further, and try to show in some way what is it like for June to coexist with a thousands of years old spirit inside her…

I promise next chapter will be longer, and will dig a little bit deeper into the plot. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews; you're the best readers ever!


End file.
